ThatPOWER
"#thatPOWER" is a song by American rapper and producer will.i.am featuring Justin Bieber from the former's studio album #willpower. Lyrics And oh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive And oh, I can fly, I can fly, I can fly And oh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive And I'm lovin' every second, minute, hour, bigger, better, stronger, power I got that power I got that power I got that power Power, power, power They call me Will-A, stay so cool I'm chilly I done made that milli' on my way to that billi' Used to have a piggy bank, but now I got that bigger bank Who who cares what the haters think? They hatin' on me cause I'm doin' what they can't I stay on that hustle, I flex that mental muscle Hate to bust your bubble, I'm on that other level I'ma take it higher and high, high and higher I stay in fly attire, keep burnin' like that fire And oh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive And oh, I can fly, I can fly, I can fly And oh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive And I'm lovin' every second, minute, hour, bigger, better, stronger, power I got that power I got that power I got that power Power, power, power Y-y-y-yes y'all, feelin' funky fresh y'all Work to be the best y'all, work good under pressure Been through all that stress y'all, get this off my chest y'all Made it out them projects with this project, that's progress y'all I did it for my momma, I told her when I was younger That I'ma be that number, one, yup I'll be that number one I take it higher and high, high and higher I stay and buy attire, keep burnin' like that fire Whatever doesn't kill ya, only makes you stronger So I'ma get stronger Comin' like a batterram, batterram, I'm knockin'-knockin' down the door again, door again Comin' like a batterram, batterram, I'm knockin'-knockin' down the door again, door again And oh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive And oh, I can fly, I can fly, I can fly And oh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive And I'm lovin' every second, minute, hour, bigger, better, stronger, power I got that power I got that power I got that power Power, power, power And I'm lovin' every second, minute, hour Bigger, better, stronger, power And I'm lovin' every second, minute, hour Bigger, better, stronger, power Why It Sucks # The song has a very unoriginal theme. # The beat is very repetitive. # will.i.am and Justin sound like a robot because they use too much Auto-Tune. # Without Justin Bieber, the song would be unknown. After all, the most hated song on YouTube is a Justin Bieber song. # Will.i.am has a terrible flow. # The lyrics are stupid and very very very generic. # The drop sounds gross. Redeeming Qualities # The song received not one, but three awesome Just Dance 2014 routines! Music Video Will.i.am - thatPOWER ft. Justin Bieber (Official Music Video)|The official music video ▶ that POWER Justin Bieber Ft will i am Just Dance 2014 Wii U|The Classic routine for the song in Just Dance 2014 Just Dance Unlimited - thatPOWER Alternate|The Extreme routine for the song in Just Dance 2014 Just Dance Unlimited - -thatPOWER - On-Stage|The On-Stage routine for the song in Just Dance 2014 Category:Will.i.am Songs Category:Justin Bieber Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Electronic Songs Category:Dance Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Rip-offs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs that are way too long Category:Club songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:2010s Songs Category:Just Dance songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:2013